


nothing // lance mcclain

by illfitsworld



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Implied Relationships, Lance (Voltron) Angst, i love this blue boi sm and i apologise for hurting him dfghjfk, im sorry god forgive me, literally just angst, watch me self project my own teenage angst into this oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illfitsworld/pseuds/illfitsworld
Summary: "and I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the wordsand she'll listen this time even though they're slurred."





	nothing // lance mcclain

**Author's Note:**

> this is more of a vent post rather than an actual fic/one shot but hey! i was bored lol
> 
> songs i wrote this fic to: nothing by the script & stay by blackpink

"alright, buddy. that's enough. you've had one to many already,"

"no," he said as he shook his head and downed his twentieth bottle of the night. "i need this- i need her."

hunk pressed his lips together look as he realised all his attempts at trying to stop lance were failing miserably. he sighed and turned to pidge who was quietly scanning the boisterous area while stirring her drink. "think he'll remember all this by tomorrow?"

pidge leaned back to take a quick look at a sulking and drunken lance. "nope," she said, popping the 'p' for emphasis. "i mean, the break up was terrible-"

"-and it's also been three years since then." hunk said as he finished her sentence. pidge tilted her head to the side whilst lifting her glass slightly and taking a sip. "but then again, this is lance we're talking about so that's that." both teens sighed and looked down at their drinks while the blaring music pounded in their ears and hearts.

it took a moment for hunk to realise that the seat next to him was suddenly empty. "shit, where'd he go?" he asked as a worried expression washed over his face. "screw it, let's go." the brunette said as she whipped out a dollar bill and left it on the table. grabbing her phone and jacket, she and hunk headed out to search for their friend.

the pair walked out as the loud music faded away slowly. they were met with the sounds of cars whizzing by and lamp posts and street lights to keep the road dimly lit.

lance was nowhere to be found.

as if on cue, they heard a faint yell of a name and both seemed to know exactly who that voice belonged to and headed to its direction.

"lance? what the hell are you doing?!" pidge asked as she took a turn and spotted lance who was searching for his phone through his jacket pockets with fumbling fingers.

"guys, i know that i'm drunk but i'll say the words and-" lance continued to rummage his pockets until he felt the home button of his phone.

"nope, no, nope. lance, buddy, you need to stop this." the blue eyed boy dismissed his comment as he whipped out the electronic device before unlocking it and clumsily tapping the "call" icon and going over his call logs. there, he swiped up and looked for the number he had been dialling in times like these.

"mcclain. lance. you need to learn how to move on." pidge said as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. lance grunted in response as he held the phone to his ear. at first there was nothing, but he wasn't going to give up yet. he waited intently. patiently.

a cold breeze blew over their faces and all pidge and hunk could do was stare helplessly at their friend.

drunk and stuck in love still, lance's heartbeat picked up the pace when it began to ring. something flashed in his eyes and both friends realised that it was hope.

lance was beginning to have hope again. shit.

the ring went to a halt and lance drew in a deep breath before speaking. "hey, uh.. hey," he laughed. it wasn't a happy or a bitter laugh. he was laughing at the fact that he couldn't come up with something even though he had already done this before. it was nothing. "i'm sorry if i've been calling. i can't just let go sometimes- most of the time. and it's been like what, three years tonight? ha."

leaning against a nearby parked car, they listened quietly to lance's message. no matter how much they wanted to get him out of his current state and situation, they knew there wasn't much to do but be there for him.

"i'm sorry," he said again. "you had me at a point where i would've left the entire world behind for you. there are nights where i think of you- and that's every night- and how happy you must be. there are nights where i wonder what would've happened if you had stayed. i said i wanted you to stay but you were always leaving. now that you’re gone i can’t tell if my heart’s even beating, you know? sometimes i think it’s just for you that i live and breathe in. i'm still in love with you, y/n."

lance grew silent. and it was terrifying.

moments later, he let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding in for so long. he drew his phone away from his ear and ended the call. walking over to the curb, he sat and stared down in defeat.

hunk and pidge took this as a sign to comfort the despondent boy and sat down next to him. none of them said anything for awhile.

the vast, seemingly empty sky stretched out for infinity before lance spoke up again.

"all i heard was nothing."


End file.
